The disclosure generally relates to the field of data processing, and more particularly to multicomputer data transferring.
Storage systems may implement data replication and/or other redundancy data techniques for data loss protection and non-disruptive client access. For example, a first storage system may be on premise and provide primary data storage to clients and may replicate or back up the data to a second storage system located at a remote site. Data may be replicated at various levels of granularity, such as file level, logical unit number (LUN) level, volume level, etc.
Storage systems may be based on different storage platforms. For example, storage systems may have different versions or models of storage controllers (e.g., a storage controller with a disk based storage platform, a flash array storage platform, a volume based storage platform, a consistency group of files and/or LUNs storage platform, a distributed storage platform such as cloud storage, etc.) that store data differently, use different extent sizes, have different compression characteristics, support different types of storage operations and syntax, have different data and control interfaces, provide different user interfaces for administrators, etc.